Cómo seducir a un vulcano
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Bienvenido al manual "Cómo seducir a un vulcano" durante los siguientes capítulos aprenderás la mejor manera de lograr este afanoso cometido. Creado, probado y recomendado por el capitán de la USS Enterprise, James T. Kirk.
1. Prefacio

Todos los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Gene Roddenberry. Lo demás es culpa de mi hiperactiva imaginación.

* * *

**Como seducir a un vulcano.**

**Por James T. Kirk**

Manual fácil, rápido y altamente efectivo que te garantizara la seducción de hasta el más neutro y lógico vulcano.

Bienvenido al manual "como seducir a un vulcano". Durante los siguientes capítulos aprenderás la mejor manera de lograr tu cometido, uno que a muchos les ha resultado altamente complicado e incluso imposible. El error más común sin duda es aplicar las técnicas utilizadas para otras especies. Debemos recordar que los vulcanos son una raza altamente lógica, amante de la razón y el conocimiento, por lo cual nuestras técnicas que aplicamos con ellos deben de cambiar y basarse en esos puntos. Si sigues al pie de la letra estos consejos, te aseguro una buena probabilidad de lograr tu cometido. Para una cifra más exacta, consultar a un vulcano.

ADVERTENCIA: Si decides proseguir con este manual, es mi deber moral advertir que podría acarrear consecuencias de por vida. Los vulcanos no son una raza que frecuente relaciones pasajeras o de una sola noche, así que si planeas seguir con esto, más vale que estés preparado para formar un vínculo mental. En caso contrario debo pedir que cierres inmediatamente este manual.

NOTA LEGAL: Cualquier mal uso que se pueda dar a este documento queda exento de la responsabilidad del autor.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Si utilizas esto para dañar a un vulcano, yo personalmente te perseguiré y mataré.

NOTA LEGAL 2: La amenaza anterior carece de validez. Únicamente es utilizada para el enriquecimiento de la lectura. No podrá usarse ante ninguna corte marcial.

* * *

Esto solo es la presentación del manual. Espero que les guste este short-fic. Mañana subiré el punto numero uno que nuestro querido capitán Kirk ha decidido publicar.

Agradecería por llegar hasta aquí, pero en realidad el camino no fue muy largo xD.

Larga vida y prosperidad.

Bliss


	2. Paso número uno

_Todos los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Gene Roddenberry. Lo demás es culpa de mi hiperactiva imaginación._

* * *

**Paso número 1. Identificar al sujeto**

De qué te serviría todo este conocimiento si no tienes con quien aplicarlo. Así que lo primero que debes hacer, antes de proseguir con lo demás es, obviamente, conseguir un vulcano para hacerlo. Lamentablemente son una especie en peligro de extinción, muchos de los vulcanos actuales viven en Nuevo Vulcano. Así qué, sí no cuentas con uno a tu disposición. Te recomiendo viajar a la colonia en búsqueda de uno.

Aunque, si has abierto este manual, seguramente ya tienes un prospecto. En caso contrario. ¡Mueve el trasero de donde estés sentado y ve por uno!

* * *

James bostezo por segunda vez en cinco minutos. Estaba sentado en la silla de mando de su amada Enterprise. Había tenido una noche ardua, exhaustiva. Pero no de la manera que le hubiese gustado, a decir verdad, no había tenido una noche de ese tipo de exhaustiva actividad desde que se convirtió en capitán de la Enterprise hace ya tres meses. La frustración sexual lo estaba matando, aunque no era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Cambiaría feliz una sesión de delicioso sexo por unas horas de sueño. Así es damas y caballeros, James T. "casa nova" Kirk cambiaría una follada por dormir.

Pero se preguntarán, ¿cómo es que algo como esto ha ocurrido? Pues bien, yo les tengo la respuesta. Dos semanas en territorio neutral, misiones largas y una infinidad de papeleo. Eso es lo que mantenía en estado de sopor al capitán.

―Capitán ―llamó una profunda voz a su lado

Jim se sobresaltó un poco y parpadeo varias veces antes de voltearse. Su primer oficial y oficial científico, el señor Spock, lo observaba con sus brazos detrás de la espalda.

―¿Sí, señor Spock?

―Las muestras vegetales que recogimos de Delta Mu han demostrado poseer grandes cantidades de tiloxicedona. Un compuesto bastante difícil de sintetizar que se utiliza en los tratamientos de calotenosis en los caitanos. Considero oportuno notificar a la Flota de inmediato, una colonia que se dedique a aislar este compuesto desde la flora de Delta Mu podría disminuir los costos y aumentar la eficacia de estos tratamientos.

Mientras Spock hablaba, Kirk lo miraba embelesado. El pecho de Spock se notaba un poco inflado por el orgullo (el que como vulcano, no poseía, desde luego), sus ojos brillaban con algo que Jim no podía más que calificar como alegría, incluso podría jurar que su neutral voz estaba una octava más alta de lo normal. Casi imperceptible, pero aun así ahí estaba todo. Diría lo que diría de él, pero si algo compartían él y su primer oficial era el amor por su trabajo.

―Excelente, muy buen trabajo señor Spock ―le felicitó el rubio de inmediato, sonriéndole enormemente ―notifique a la Flota de inmediato. ¿Es correcto inferir que tiene su reporte completo?

―Afirmativo ―respondió el vulcano inclinando ligeramente la cabeza

―Perfecto ―Jim sonrió aún más

Spock se dio media vuelta y regresó a su puesto.

Kirk no quitó su mirada del pelinegro. Observó a la alta figura sentarse en su estación, y comenzar a trabajar tan eficientemente cómo siempre. Jim bostezó de nuevo. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos unos momentos cuando un dolor de cabeza lo asaltó. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, su mirada seguía en su primer oficial.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Spock trabajaba dobles turnos por su doble cargo, los reportes de la parte científica eran enormes también, incluso más grandes que la parte de comando. Sin embargo nunca había visto al vulcano bostezando o con ojeras. A decir verdad no recordaba ni una sola vez en la que el rígido cuerpo de Spock se relajara si quiera un poco.

_El rígido cuerpo de Spock_, repitió su mente.

En ese momento, Spock se inclinó sobre su estación. Los estrechos pantalones del uniforme, se presionaron aún más ante la curva de las nalgas del vulcano. Ese trasero, ese muy bien formado trasero. Jim mordió su labio, mientras observaba esa particular parte de la anatomía de su primer oficial.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando su mente proceso lo que estaba pensando. ¡Pero qué demonios le sucedía! ¿Cómo podía? Desvió la mirada sonrojado. El cansancio definitivamente le estaba pasando factura.

En cuanto el calor de sus mejillas desapareció, le pidió a Rand un expreso triple. Tal vez con eso tendría para el resto de su turno. Una vez que acabase, se iría a dormir hasta el próximo. ¡Al diablo el papeleo! La Flota Estelar podría esperar veinticuatro horas. Si había llegado al punto de comerse con la mirada a Spock, definitivamente necesitaba un muy, muy buen descanso.

Al día siguiente, tuvo el infortunio (o más bien fortuna) de entrar al puente en el mismo instante en el que Spock salía. Los cuerpos chocaron con un ruido sordo, el impacto tuvo la fuerza suficiente para catapultar a Jim hacia atrás. Pero Spock no lo permitió. Tomó sus antebrazos y, lógicamente, aplico otra fuerza igual pero en sentido contrario, para que la suma de estas fuese cero y prevenir al capitán de lastimarse. En otras palabras, jaló a Kirk hacia él. Sus torsos se encontraron. Jim se quedó momentáneamente sin aire, pero no por el impacto, sino por la cercanía del rostro del vulcano.

Su piel se veía suave y tersa. Sus manos picaron por tocar la piel de sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran sumamente profundos. Podría perderse en ellos por tiempo indefinido, y no le importaría en absoluto. Pero sus labios, sus labios se veían rellenos e insinuantes, el inferior prácticamente le suplicó por ser mordido. El rubio ahogó un gemido.

Spock se separó inmediatamente de él.

―¿Se encuentra bien, capitán?

―Am, sí señor Spock ―respondió Jim sonrojándose y recobrando la compostura.

El vulcano asintió y continuó su camino.

El humano se sentó en la silla de mando, no sin antes mirar a su alrededor para ver si alguien había visto su corto episodio. Nadie pareció prestarles atención.

Eso ya estaba preocupándole. ¿Desde cuándo reaccionaba así ante alguien? Nunca le había sucedido nada como eso. Ni siquiera con sus anteriores conquistas….

Alto.

¿Ahora pensaba en Spock como una de sus conquistas?

Oh Dios. ¿Acaso le gustaba Spock?

Se llevaban bien, sí. Y definitivamente no se molestaría si ambos se acercaran más. De hecho le gustaría mucho,_ demasiado_. Era un ser sumamente atractivo. A decir verdad, nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso. Decir que moría por tocar esas adorables orejas era poco. Pero no solo tenía belleza, era inteligente, muy inteligente, brillante. Cada vez que abría la boca, cultura salía de ella, cautivándolo y maravillándolo por su conocimiento, su manera de expresarse, el tono de su voz.

Mierda.

De verdad le gustaba Spock. De verdad. Por un momento sintió miedo, nunca nadie le había gustado de esa manera, con tanta intensidad. Nunca lo notó. Al menos no hasta ponerle un nombre a esa cadena de reacciones que el vulcano le provocaba.

Bueno, era un hombre libre. Él y Uhura habían terminado antes de que Spock decidiera unirse definitivamente a la Enterprise. Suceso que de verdad le había agradado a Jim. Aunque después se sintió un poco mal por haberse alegrado. Nunca supo el porqué de aquello. Al menos no hasta ahora. ¿Sería posible que incluso desde entonces le gustara el vulcano? ¿Qué todo eso fuese un alivio para sus celos por verlo con la morena?

Guau.

Ahora, ¿qué haría? Kirk se quedó un momento recordando su casi caída minutos antes. Su deseo por morder ese pecaminoso labio inferior de Spock. Tenía que hacerlo, debía de lograrlo. No podía ser tan difícil, se dijo. Nunca había sentido nada así por alguien y definitivamente no se iría así como así. No podía.

Tenía que conquistarlo. Spock sería suyo tarde o temprano.

Con una nueva determinación en sus ojos, Jim sonrió pícaramente. Oh sí, definitivamente moría por que llegase el momento en el lograra romper esa perfecta postura vulcana y escuchar su suave voz de barítono gimiendo de placer.

_Tarde o temprano_, se repitió.

* * *

Bueno, esto fue el primer punto del manual. ¿Qué les pareció?

Jim tiene un largo camino por seguir. Si tan solo tuviese un manual a la vista... ;)

Espero que les haya gustado :3 yo amé escribirlo. ¿Cuál creen que sea el siguiente paso del manual? Hagan sus apuestas.

¿Merezco un review? Son gratis :D

Larga vida y prosperidad.

Bliss


End file.
